Fish Talk
by nantoka
Summary: Abe/Mihashi-When Abe is in a good mood, it shows in his conversational skills. Everyone notices/freaks out. Especially Mihashi.


Title: Fish Talk  
Fandom: Ookiku Furikabutte-Oofuri  
Pairing/Characters: Abe/Mihashi ..Suyama, Sakaeguchi, Hanai and Tajima are there; mentions of others  
Rating: G  
Summary: Abe is in good mood-it shows in his conversational skills. Everyone notices/freaks out. Especially Mihashi.

* * *

Tajima was just done enunciating the word, but the 'Idiot' that sounded through the lull of the train was not in his voice, strictly, and given Mihashi's trembling and well, overall reaction, he knew quite well he was going to make himself scarce in three, two, one…

"In practice games we pitch to them! It's what a practice game is for", Abe said, Tajima quietly walked away as Abe transitioned into one of those shady, shiver-inducing , expressions that ironically almost always went well for the team. As he joined Hanai, who was quick to comment on his retreat, "Even you know when to be quiet", or something along those lines, Tajima concentrated on replying, "Are you kidding, even you shut up when you see that face" and eavesdropping. Like the rest of the team was doing.

Mihashi on his part interpreted Abe-kun's "We, will watch them squirm without showing them our hand" followed by a smirk and evil laughter, as what characterized Abe-kun's good mood. Scary as it was. So when Abe-kun approached him and Tajima-kun left without breathing a word, as per usual, Mihashi started freaking out…"A-a-be-kun!", he might be in a good mood, which meant, hopefully, (Mihashi could feel sweat starting to break on his neck) no screaming, but Abe-kun looked ready to bring up something that would have him flapping his mouth in despair and confusion. "Why do you keep saying you won't throw to him, anyways?" came Abe-kun's casual query. Sure he worded it nicely, and his voice was gentle, Mihashi was still having trouble processing the whole 'i-t's a question..I-I have to answer…' and by the time he was done answering (I-I don't want to get hit) Abe-kun was looking at him oddly, which was not something new in their track record. The train was making Mihashi sway it was the train, not Abe-kun's attention.

Abe-kun was looking at him right in the eye with that serious-laid-back, face, Mihashi knew he was going to deliver one of those questions he just kne-"Could it be that you think that we walked that guy because you are no good?"-w, there it was. The flapping was going to start any moment, oh he was already at it, Mihashi could not help it, he could not fathom another reason for the intentional walk, but Abe-kun obviously thought there was another and icannotbringthisup, thus all Abe-kun was getting was Mihashi's most beautiful fish-impression ever. Abe-kun was going to scream at him now and the whole conversation would be reduced to Mihashi trembling until Tajima or a stranger stopped the apparent bull-"C'mon Mihashi, I don't speak fish language, speak up…"-the apparent bullying...Mihashi blinked. Then two seconds later resumed his flapping a bit more freaked out.

A couple of seats over Sakaeguchi blinked too and shared a look with Suyama. He checked the Captain and Tajima who had just stopped their good-natured bickering to stare at Abe in awe. Sakaeguchi sighed, their team could be infused with a healthy dose of subtleness. It was fortunate Mizutani and Izumi didn't take this train (Izumi, Izumi! Abe isn't screaming, even after making his 'I eat babies' face). If Sakaeguchi had to make a guess , he was always guessing about Mihashi, he would say that Mihashi was freaking out at Abe's lack of yelling. And apparently so was the rest of the team, him included.

"I don't understand!" was finally out of Mihashi, Abe-kun grit his teeth deep in concentration (really then…) and launched on to a comparison between Tousei and Sakitama and how Mihashi had also been scared of being hit by them, but gave no walks there. Mihashi was getting this and even put in a word "P-ower, pitcher…like Haruna" (at which Sakaeguchi winced and figured that it was the end of the patience bug that had bitten Abe) which Abe-kun just answered calmly that no matter whom the pitcher was-Haruna or Kanou-he would make a strategy including walks. It was normal; he was just choosing the faster way to the win.

"I think you are confusing the intentional walk with the called game, the called game was for _your_ sake, it has nothing to do with you being in bad shape". It took two full seconds for Mihashi to nod, and Abe-kun let out a big sigh that made Mihashi jump. A few seconds later they stopped and the doors of the trains opened, making Mihashi jump once more. Then the last conversation sunk in and Mihashi was blushing. Hard. Abe-kun cared about him! He valued him..he..he was talking again. Abe-kun was telling him about not throwing not even at home Mihashi responded in all the right places, with almost no lag, it was really nice talking to Abe-kun; it was amazing he really knew a lot. Abe-kun was talking about how he might not consider an intentional walk with a pitcher who minded it, "L-ike Haruna?" Mihashi almost lost it when Abe-kun leaned over to him with narrowed eyes, "You must like Haruna." Mihashi felt he needed to deny this but Abe-kun was already answering that "that guy wouldn't care…" without really looking at Mihashi. Mihashi then switched to Tousei's Takase and a got a more enthusiastic answer. Abe-kun really was amazing! And he cared about him! Mihashi was going to eat more and take care of his elbow properly!

"They are having a lively conversation", Sakaeguchi said, Suyama just hnn'd in assent. What Sakaeguchi meant was, 'he brought up Haruna up twice and we all have surviving eardrums', Suyama raised and eyebrow.

"Seriously I think Mihashi is glowing," Tajima laughed, "Shut up, Tajima." Hanai rolled-his eyes, "I think he worships Abe", Hanai rolled-his-eyes once more and mumbled a half-hearted 'would, you shut up please, I'm trying to listen', to which Tajima replied with "Eavesdropping, captain. Really?" Hanai, face-palmed, while Tajima just smiled his idiot smile, Hanai ruefully smiled back.

I will take care of my arm, and my elbow properly! As long as I have Abe-kun at my side everything will be fine! He really cares about me I have to show him my value. Abe-kun is…Abe-kun is…He is no longer talking…Abe –kun is staring off, I guess our conversation is over, but we were able to talk a lot. It's really nice when Abe-kun is in a good mood. As scary as it is. Mihashi smiled at nothing in particular.

Abe smiled when he noticed Mihashi's relaxed state and resumed his gazing, when he got home he was going to shut himself up in his room and listen to classical music while he slept after taking a nice bout of painkillers. The migraine he was beginning to sport was nothing to sniff at, no matter how rewarding it was to have a long talk with Mihashi, this was the reason it happened once in a blue-moon.


End file.
